User talk:Todd-sama
Welcome Hi, welcome to War Metal Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Titan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Refiner (Talk) 07:30, September 15, 2010 Wiki Staff Have you dropped by the Wiki Staff forum topic yet? Refiner 04:43, April 29, 2011 (UTC) You get awesome pictures. Hi there, I cant help but notice how you upload all the awesome zoomed in better quaility pictures of the cards with the actual cards themselves. Would you mind getting the Shiver picture? It's my favorite card (picture wise) and I would really like a cool picture of it. I say you did other cards (such as infected grunt), but there wasn't a picture like that for the Shiver. Thanks for your time. Hammythepig The pictures I'm getting are from War Metal, not War Metal Tyrant. ^_^; I don' think there is a Shiver unit in War Metal yet, thus no better image. Sorry. Todd-sama 03:50, May 5, 2011 (UTC) We do have the Shiver card as seen when you mouseover it. If you want the unit image displayed within the card, I can find it an upload it. Refiner 18:39, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I just want the image in the card. That would be really helpful thanks. Okay, here.--Ryo Sangnoir 11:46, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Perfect! Thanks so much! Epic Boss Path Guide Nice start. I noticed it last night and added some links, images, and navigation templates to it to dress it up. I havent added linking to it yet as I could see you were still working on it. I havent added all of the unit links yet as I need to finish renaming/moving some. The Boss links in particular I wanted to make sure were up-to-date as the ones that are also units are renamed to " (Epic Boss)" to clean up link paths for the TyrantCardImageLink template. The fewer #ifexist statements it calls the better. Thank you for all the awesome work you do here . :) Refiner 18:49, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Formal Wiki Adoption begins I want to let you know that I've started the Wiki Adoption process (mentioned in Staff nominations. Refiner 18:05, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Unknown Hiatus Real life has been busy. I haven't really played the game in a month and I am not up to date on the wiki edits or the new format (doesnt look hard to get use to, just don't have the time.) I've enjoyed every minute of my wiki time and I think there is a great community here. I'm just chiming in to say I have no idea if I will be able to edit anymore and to let you know that I won't be able to help lead the wiki in the months to come. Though we are on the other side of the Tryant fence, you were one of the five wiki editors when I started and hope you have a great time in the future. I still like the game and am glad that this wiki is so succesful. I'm sorry I won't be active for sometime. I wish everyone the best of luck. Shadowmaru 18:06, July 11, 2011 (UTC) How to Fight a Mortifex Page Hey, Todd! Saw your post on the Mortiex - training Grounds facebook group & wanted to say nice job here & help out if I can. Do you want me to make any edits to the page with the War Metal Tracker stats I've collected & calculated with a spreadsheet? Is the wikia here the best place to communicate... should I bother you here or in the Page's talk page or what? I'm not sure I'm seeing the best ways to use the wikia yet... I'll try to figure it out more! Stephencollier 01:21, December 26, 2011 (UTC) By stats, do you mean from Jason's tool or something you are doing manually (which is what is seems)? Jason's tool is very suspect and he hasn't updated it in a while. Some units report negative damage and negative hits, which of course is not possible. But, if you've been in Morti fights and have some good information, please feel free to improve the document. ^_^ Todd-sama 10:01, December 28, 2011 (UTC)